An enterprise system includes many different subscribing and publishing systems, each having access to their own databases. In traditional publish/subscribe mechanisms, publishers can assign one or more topics to a message and each subscriber to that topic receives the message.
It is known that subscribers which can readily avail information from existing services of publishers in the enterprise are the best serviced; whereas, subscribers that require receiving information from existing services in order to compute their end information have an overhead as they resort to traditional and sequential processing techniques. Alternatively, new services publishing the information required by such subscribers will have to be created.
In traditional systems, if required information is not readily available, subscribers in the enterprise may often store intermediary information to derive end information from the available information. Also, the end information derived by the subscriber may be of future interest to other systems in the enterprise.
However, individual enterprise systems often have to replicate data to accommodate these scenarios. The redundant information through the enterprise has to be synchronized to maintain consistent information. Synchronizing the redundant information introduces latency, obstructing from achieving a real time enterprise. Also, data standardization of varying and replicated data becomes difficult. Thus, the inability to allow subscribers to access and manipulate information introduces limitations on enterprise agility, process simplification and compatibility.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.